Broken Heartstrings
by Oscar T
Summary: Karate Kid and Nemesis Kid spend the day tracking down and rescuing Princess Projectra.


Chapter 1

"Drops of moisture were slowly forming into a pool on the hardwood floor. Nothing moved in the room, for over an hour now, nothing but the falling drops. No sound penetrated the eerie stillness. The air carried the briefest hint of cinnamon, though the incense had long burned itself out.

"Stealthily, on tip-toe, a figure approached the paper screen door. Carefully testing each placing of a foot, moving as quietly as humanly possible, the young man stopped and listened carefully for any sign that he had been discovered.

"Grasping the edge of the screen, the intruder quickly slid the door open and stepped into the room. He had a fleeting glimpse of a heavily muscled figure, dressed only in a loin cloth, executing a handstand in the center of the room.

"Before he could move, the figure exploded into silent motion, rolling out of the handstand, kicking off of a nearby pommel horse, and launching himself bodily toward the intruder, all without causing a sound.

"The blond headed intruder had no time to think. Before he could consciously think, he spun and executed an perfect blocking technique, causing the scantily clad man to miss his intended target./p

"The young man landed cat-like on the floor, grinned, and then ran his hand through his short brown hair.

""Damn, Val," the blond answered with his own grin, "can't you ever just say hello?"

"Come on, Hart," the scantily dressed youth moved to retrieve a towel from a nearby table, "you come through the dojo like a rampaging lightning beast, what do you expect. You know I don't like to have my workout interrupted."

""That's no excuse for trying to take my head off." Hart pouted. "I checked the room sensors, you hadn't moved in 73.22 minutes. I got worried."

"Val Armorr shot his roommate and friend, Hart Druiter a scathing look. "Worried you were gonna be late for your date. You know I always meditate for 75 minutes. You could have waited another minute and a half."

"Val, you know how important this date is to me." Hart began to pace around the workout room. "I mean, I really like this girl. She could be the one."

"Val moved to retrieve a Japanese style robe from a hook on the wall and slipped into it. Belting it around his waist, he turned to his friend. "Buddy, you have reached so far above your head with this one. You don't stand a chance."

"Come on, Val. You know she's not like that."

"Val almost laughed at the stricken look on his friend's face, then composed himself. He almost felt sorry for Hart, he obviously had fallen hard. Val was tempted to let it be, but couldn't resist one final dig, "Yeah I know, pal, but Daddy might see things different."

"Hart looked like he wanted to cry, or hide. He blushed furiously and blurted, "Her Dad, nass, Val, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Ok, ok, my friend." Val walked over to slap Hart on the back, "Let me grab a shower and we'll go meet your lovely lady." He started out of the room then stopped and turned back. "Hey, just for the record, where did you dig up this blind date for me tonight?"

"The sheepish grin that crossed Hart's face immediately had Val worried. The handsome blond refuse to meet his roommate's eyes, then half-mumbled, "Ummmmm...you remember the Legion tryouts? The one last week."

"Oh, grife, Hart." Val shot a pained look at his roommate. "Please tell me you didn't fix me up with...Husky Lass?"

"Hart grinned at his friend's discomfiture. "Nah, she said you weren't her type. She prefers the muscular guys." Hart raised his hands defensively and chuckled. "Her words, I swear."

"Ok, if not her, then who?" Val paused trying to remember the other female applicants.

"Hart also paused to consider. "I'm not sure if you saw her, Val. She was almost the last one to audition. Didn't you leave early?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Val lifted a clean towel from the stack near the door, then turned back to his friend. "Ok, so give. Who is she?"

Hart Druiter walked to Val and began steering him through the door. "Her names Alana Zak-Pax, calls herself Web Lass. Now go shower or we'll never pick up the girls."

Val started to turn, then stopped and looked again at his roommate's face. "It's not that I don't trust you, Hart, old buddy, but this girl, she's not made of shamrocks or anything is she?"

"Val, someday you have to learn to trust." Hart continued shoving Val toward the lavatory. "Alana is a lovely girl. Now hurry, we have to collect her from the academy in an hour."

"Why is she at the academy?"

"Well, she couldn't get a flight off planet till next week, so Chuck and Luornu offered to put her up at the academy." Hart began to rummage through Val's closet. "They have all those empty beds, it being between terms and all."

Val firmly shut the door to the closet. "That makes sense, now get out of my closet. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

Hart turned to leave the room, muttering, "Yeah, you dress like a stick."

Val spun on his friend. "What did you say?"

Hart grinned. "I said, 'Hurry and shower quick."

Thirty-five minutes later, the two 16-year-olds left their residence, caught a cab, and headed for the academy. Hart was dressed garishly in a yellow tunic over black, flare-legged trousers. The trousers had a yellow stripe running down each leg. Topping off the outfit was a green vest with eight-inch fringe decoration. Val was dressed more conservatively in grey leggings, and a light blue karate-style jacket, belted with a tie of darker blue.

The two boys arrived at the academy and headed for the main dorm. There they found a young lady waiting in the lobby area. As they came through the door, the blonde girl erupted from the chair where she was seated and came running toward them.

"Hi, Alana," greeted Hart. "As promised, a date with a real Legionnaire."

"Oh geez, you did show up. I just knew you were teasing me about a date." The girl was literally bouncing up and down, causing her twin ponytails to take on life of their own, as she addressed Hart, but she had eyes only for Val.

Val was rendered speechless. The young girl was dressed in a filmy green smock that was almost totally see-through. Clearly visible beneath the smock was a contraption that would put the most risqué bikini to shame. For all practical purposes, she was naked, and obviously totally unconcerned about it.

"Excuse me," Val managed to sputter, then grasped Hart by the arm and literally dragged him into a nearby restroom. Once the door closed, providing a modicum of privacy,

Val spun to face Hart, his face red. Through clenched teeth, he asked, "Hart, what the grife is this?"

Hart's face was all innocence, which served to infuriate Val even more. "What do you mean, buddy? Alana? Why, she's your date for tonight."

Val began to silently recite his mantra, attempting to calm himself, to regain control. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious, Val," Hart continued, "I mean, don't you think she's cute?"

Val's temper threatened to explode again. Normally he was a very even-tempered soul, but Hart Druiter had a way of getting under his skin. "Yes, of course I think she's cute," Val stated calmly, "a cute CHILD!" He spun to face the mirror and was shocked by the reflected image. "And what the sprock is she wearing? I cannot go around this city tonight with a half, no, more than half-naked child."

Hart remained out of arms' reach and began ticking off his points on his fingers. "One, she is wearing a very expensive, designer original evening gown. It advertised to tantalize and tease, and enhance a girl's assets."

"If she was old enough to have any," Val interrupted.

Hart held up a second finger. "Secondly, she is not a child. She comes from Coronak. The Coronakians age physically and emotionally slower than we do. She's actually 17 years old." Hart paused and grinned, "You know. An older woman."

Val shook his head slowly. "Yeah, an older woman who looks and acts about 10 years old." He splashed some water on his face and felt himself regaining control. "Hart," he spoke calmly, "I'm going to go through with this date, old buddy. Not for your sake, but because I don't want to hurt Alana's feelings, but, from here on out, I pick who I date."

The two boys rejoined Alana in the lobby, where Hart explained about Val's stomach condition. Then Alana picked up her totebag, which Val was sure would cover more than her outfit, took Val's arm and the three young people moved outside to the waiting cab. Val's face reddened as he realized that Alana was actually skipping along as they walked.

The cab stooped in front of a two story dwelling in one of the better neighborhoods of the city. Hart was out of the cab and halfway to the door when he pulled up short.  
"Val?"

Alerted by the strange tone in Hart's voice, Val slipped out of the cab in one fluid motion, ready for action in an instant. He leaned back in to tell Alana, "Stay put," then moved to stand alongside his roommate and friend. He immediately spotted the cause of Hart's concern; the front door of the dwelling hung open, as though entry had been forced.

"Look at the window, guys."

Both Val and Hart jumped at the sound of Alana's voice, and turned to see her pointing to the second floor. They lifted their eyes to see the second floor window was also broken, from the inside.

With an anguished cry, Hart broke for the front door. Val turned to Alana. "Stay here Alana, and if things get rough, get in the cab and go." Using his Legion flight ring, he then flew to the second floor window, and entered the dwelling that way.

Alana Zak-Pax stamped her foot angrily and called to his back, "I tried out for the Legion. I can handle myself." Receiving no answer, she again stamped the sidewalk and waited.

Val moved through the broken window without disturbing anything, his senses all attuned for any threat. He sensed no threat and moved to find a light switch. As his hand neared the switch, he heard Hart's voice downstairs.

"VAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"

Chapter 2

Val Armorr, Karate Kid, Legionnaire, took the stairs two at a time, responding to his friend's anguished cry. He reached the bottom of the stairs and was immediately shocked by what he saw. The lower floor of the dwelling looked to be a interior decorator's nightmare. Dark red shag carpet, dark red walls, and the paint job was horrible, with droplets still sliding down the wall to drip on the floor.

"Oh my Goddess!" Alana's voice broke the silence and brought Val back to his senses. He realized suddenly that the bad paint job and ugly carpet were the result of the room having been used as a slaughterhouse. Blood soaked the carpet, and dripped down the walls. Blood stained Hart from his knees to his feet.

"Grife, Hart...is that...?" Val could not even finish the thought.

The sound of Alana emptying her stomach filled the room, and the smell of the mess joined the overpowering scent of fresh blood. Karate Kid hurriedly squished across the soaked carpet and slipped his arm around the young girl, leading her outside into the fresh air.

Moments passed as Karate Kid held the young girl and allowed her to be sick. He wiped her mouth on his sleeve and brushed the hair from her face. Eventually her stomach was truly empty, and Alana turned to face Val, horror still evident in her eyes.

"The blood...I've never seen...the blood...oh Goddess." She turned away and folded at the waist. Val began to wonder just how much one tiny girl's stomach could hold.

Hart Druiter burst through the door, a sheet of paper flapping in his hand, just as Val was cleaning Alana's face again. He skidded to a halt as the young girl grasped Val's face in both hands and pulled his mouth down to hers. Val struggled for a second, then something in his brain clicked, he realized this girl could kiss...really kiss. He surrendered to the moment and took the girl in his arms, feeling his body responding in ways that surprised him.

Hart Druiter cleared his throat loudly, causing the couple to jump apart. "Val, it's not her blood. At least not according to this note." He held out the bloodstained paper.

Val and Alana turned and stared at Hart. "What do you have there, Hart?" Val moved to stand beside his friend.

"It's a ransom note, Val. I mean an actual handwritten ransom note. On paper, if you can believe that." The wonder in Hart's voice almost overcame the worry. "The blood's not hers, grife, it's not even human."

"Oh, Goddess, the blood." Alana doubled over again, but this time, thankfully, her stomach was truly empty. Val held her through the dry heaves, then eased her down on the lawn.

"What do you mean, not human, Hart?" Val moved to stand beside Hart. "How do you know, and if not human, then why is it everywhere?"

"I found two large animals out back, couldn't identify them, not much left to identify." Hart was rambling. "Look at the note, Val." He held it out to Val. "It's addressed to her father. I think someone wanted to scare her father into paying any amount to get her back."

Val placed his hand on Hart's shoulder, trying to calm the excited young man down. "Hart. Listen to me," Val spoke calmly, "let's just contact the SPs and let them handle this."

"NO!" Hart's cry startled Val. Hart shook the note again, "Look! It says no Science Police involvement or they will kill her."

Val looked at the note again. "So..."

"We have to do it, Val." Hart grasped his friend's arm, tight enough to leave a bruise, which Val found later. "You'll help me, won't you?"

Val looked into Hart's tortured eyes and found himself agreeing, despite his better judgment. "Ok, Hart, I will help you." Then he remembered Alana. "Let's get Alana home and switch to our uniforms, first. Then we can contact the Legion and see about some help."

Hart started to nod and turned to the street to hail a cab, then spun on Val. "No, Val. Just you and me, ok? I don't want to involve too many people."

Val considered this while he helped Alana to her feet. When the cab pulled up, he turned to Hart. "Ok, Hart, we'll do it your way. We should be able to handle it."

Forty-five minutes later, having dropped Alana back at the academy, Val and Hart emerged back out on the sidewalk in front of their dwelling. Hart was again dressed in green and yellow, but now it was the familiar uniform of Nemesis Kid, while Val was dressed in the tan and brown of his Karate Kid uniform. Stepping out into the early evening air, just as the automatic street lights cycled into life, Val reached out and caught Hart's arm.

"OK," he said forcefully, "we're agreed, right. If we can't find and free her by morning, we turn it over to the SPs."

"Ok, ok." Hart pulled away from Val's grasp. "I agreed already. So let's get started. We're wasting time."

Val nodded, understanding and sharing his friend's anxiousness. "Let's start at Legion headquarters."

"NO!" Hart shouted. "I told you, we do this alone."

"Hart, be realistic," Val asserted. "We need to analyze the note for clues. That's Brainy's area of expertise."

Hart remained adamant, "No, Val, no. When we get in the lab, I'll do the analysis."

"I'm ready. This is so cool."

Both boys spun at the sound of the voice, to see Alana, dressed in a very short, red mini-dress, trimmed in black, and red knee high boots, the kind that were once popularly called Go-Go boots. When she lifted her arms, a type of webbing hung from the sleeves of her dress.

"Alana!" Val and Hart reacted in uniform amazement, as the young girl ran up to them, ponytails again bouncing.

Val caught her hand in his. "Alana, what are you doing here?"

Alana grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Val's cheek. "I want to help, too." She spun in a circle. "Web Lass to the rescue." She ended her spin with a giggle.

"No way, Alana." Val caught her arm and stopped her spinning and bouncing. "This is much too dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The young girl stamped her foot, and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "Come on, Val," she begged, "I can help. I do this stuff all the time on Coronak. I AM a hero you know."

Val just managed to hold back his laughter at her vehemence. Hart cleared his throat to show his impatience, as Val stepped toward Alana and took her in his arms, lifting the shorter girl's feet off the sidewalk. He kissed her quickly, and saw a slight dimming of the fire in her eyes. "Not this time, Alana," he told her gently. "But I do owe you a date after this is over."

Alana grinned at the mention of a date, then flicked out her tongue to lick her lips, a move Val found incredibly sexy. "Please, Val, let me go with you."

"Sorry, Alana. Hart and I will be moving way to fast. I don't doubt your abilities, but we can't chance any unknowns tonight."

Alana planted her hands squarely on her hips, drew herself up to her full four foot eight inches and stared at the taller Legionnaire with all the righteousness she could manage. "You can't stop me, you know, Mr. High and Mighty Legionaire."

Again Val fought back the urge to laugh. The girl has spunk, he thought to himself. "Oh but I can, Alana," he informed her, then turned to Hart. "Ready?"

At Hart's affirmative nod, the two Legionaire's activated their flight rings and lifted into the air. Val turned and waved to Alana. "I'll call you tomorrow," he called, then turned away and flew off toward Legion Headquarters.

Alana stood, open mouthed in shock, for a few brief seconds, then stamped her foot again in frustration, and signaled for a cab.

Chapter 3

Nemesis Kid and Karate Kid landed in front of Legion headquarters and passed through the security checks with no difficulty. Once inside, Karate Kid stuck his head into the monitor room and spotted Light Lass, feet propped up on the console.

"Hey, Light Lass. Anything doing tonight?"

The pert red head spun in her chair and grinned at the interruption. "Nothing so far, unfortunately. A little action sure does a lot to make monitor board duty bearable."

Karate Kid grinned back and gave the cute girl a small wave. "Well we're going to look around a bit. Hey, by the way, is Brainiac 5 in the lab? I wanted to say hello."

Ayla frowned for just a second, "No, sorry, you just missed him. He left about a half hour ago, said he was headed for the Time Institute, a meeting with Rond Vidar, I think."

"Oh, well," Karate Kid waved a hand nonchalantly, "I'll catch him next time. Hart and I are just going to look around a bit."

Ayla smiled her dazzling smile again, "Ok, Kid, take your time and explore, I remember when I was the new kid on the block." Val started to turn away. "Hey Kid," Ayla's voice caused him to turn back, "Stay out of the lab, ok? Brainy is kind of possessive about his 'Stuff', ya know?"

"No problem," Val smiled," I think we'll just check out the rec room, or something." Waving again, he hurried down the hall to find Hart impatiently waiting by the lifts.

"Come on, Val, Let's get to the lab."

Val caught up and the two entered the lift. "Hart, Light Lass said to stay out of the lab. Brainiac 5 doesn't want..."

"He'll never know we were here." Hart left the lift and keyed in the code for the lab door, which slid open, revealing a multitude of bubbling liquids and electronic light displays. "Come on, Val, we don't know how long we have."

Val entered the lab behind Hart and stopped just inside the door. He slowly turned in a complete circle, trying to take it all in. The lab appeared to be a never stopping flurry of activity. Light's blinked, circuits beeped and buzzed at intervals, multi-colored liquids bubbled and gurgled. Val stared about in wonder for several second, then realized he had lost Hart. He found him behind an array of glowing rock specimens, feeding the ransom note into a machine.

This spectral analyzer should give us the information we need," Hart barely looked up as Val approached. "Next we'll run it through a molecular level sensor, try to pick up any residual vibrations that might be revealing."

Val stood speechless, watching Hart run test after test on the ransom note. He knew little about Hart Druiter. He knew he came from Myar, a semi-backwater world, where magic was common. However, Hart was moving through these tests like one born to lab work. Val was beginning to wonder just what other secrets Hart Druiter hid./p

As Hart obviously did not need any assistance, Val wandered the lab, just looking. Not being scientifically minded, the constant bubbling, blinking, beeping of the lab experiments in progress left him feeling vaguely uneasy. Val eventually settled into the lotus position and attempted to block out the cacophony of sight and sound by meditating.

"VAL!" The harshness of Hart's voice brought Val back to his senses. He blinked for a few moments and looked around. "Come on, Val," Hart spoke irritably, "I called you four or five times. Let's go."

Val rose easily to his feet. Neither spoke as two boys left the lab. Once they were back in the lift, Val's curiosity got the better of him. "Ok, give, Hart, what did the analysis show?"

Hart's brow wrinkled and he paused for several seconds. "The data seems to be a bit confusing." He removed the sheet of paper from his belt pouch. "For one thing, it is paper, real paper, not some synthetic imitation. However, it's not Terran in origin, which is strange in itself. I can only think that it comes from some backwater planet that has not joined the 30th century yet."

"Well there are only several dozen of those in the UP," Val stated matter of factly. "In fact, doesn't she..."

"The second thing that baffles me," interrupted Hart, "Is that according to the spectral analysis, the ink used to write the note is very rare. It has to be imported from Venegar, and it's expensive."

Val raised one eyebrow. "Ok, so where in Metropolis can one find this rare ink from Venegar?" He paused, eyes closed in concentration, "Venegar...Venegar...hey, wait a minute. Venegar is near the Khundish boundary. I bet it's the Khunds, trying to start trouble."

"No, I don't think so, Val." Hart held up the paper to the light.

"Sure, it makes perfect sense," Val rambled on, "kidnap her, that makes her dad get involved and the he's sure to ask for UP assistance, and before you know it, it's an all out Khundia-UP war."

"NO, Val," Hart spoke with more determination, "it's not the Khunds, believe me."

"No, listen, Hart, it makes perfect sense," Val was really getting worked up now. "The Khunds have been itching to get something started. This is a perfect way to set up the UP as the bad guys. I'm sure of it. It's a dirty underhanded Khund trick."

Hart spun and slammed Val against the wall of the lift. Val responded by falling into a defensive fighting stance, glaring at Hart, who took up an almost identical stance. For seconds the two boys faced off against each other in silence, then the lift door slid open and Hart relaxed a bit. Raising his voice he almost shouted at Val, "It's not the Khunds, Val. That much I can guarantee...uhhhh, I mean I'm almost positive. Let's forget that idea and concentrate on finding the real kidnappers, ok?"/p

At the pleading sound of Hart's voice, Val relaxed also, recognizing the fear and worry evident in his friend's face. "All right, Hart, I'll forget the Khund issue, for now, but I still smell a Khundish rat around.

The two boys exited the lift and headed toward the front entrance. Val again stuck his head into the monitor room. "We're leaving now, Light Lass. If you need us..."

"I know how to find you, Kid." The pert redhead grinned again, "And it's Ayla, all right, Light Lass is a bit formal for friends."

Val waved and grinned, "OK, and I'm Val. See you."

Once outside, Val pulled Hart to a stop. "Ok, genius, if it's not the Khunds, just where do we start?"

"SLASH." Hart turned and headed for the door again, "Let's get to the hangar bay and get some transportation."

"Slash," Val questioned as he followed, "what the nass is slash?"

Laughter drifted back, "It's your home world, kid, and yet you don't recognize the best, most expensive hotel in town?"

Val's confusion increased as they once again entered the lift and headed up to the hangar deck. "Hotel...Slash? Hey, I grew up in Japan, I'm as new to Metropolis as you." He crossed his arms across his chest, "I can't help it if I'm not the tourist type."

Hart's easy grin helped to ease some of the irritation Val was feeling. "SLASH is the acronym for the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton, out near Catskill Park."

"That's right." Val slapped his forehead in disgust. "That's where they offer photography safaris into the park, right.

"That's the place," Hart replied as he thumbed the identiplate and signed out an anti-grav skimmer. "Load up and let's shove off."

"Why there," asked Val, entering the skimmer, "and why the skimmer?"

Hart expertly piloted the skimmer out of the hangar and began to rise above the city line. "SLASH is the only hotel in town that provides its guests Venegarian ink." Hart winked at Val. "The skimmer is...NASS!"

Hart's outburst was prompted by the skimmer's suddenly slewing to one side and dropping several feet. He fought to right the skimmer, which righted and continued in its flight.

Val clung to the skimmer as it completed its rodeo moves then shot a glare at Hart. "Want me to drive," he asked sarcastically?

Hart grinned. "Nope I got it. The skimmer gives us a bit more speed. Hopefully we'll pick up her trail there."

Val nodded and sat back, watching Metropolis flash past as they flew over the city.

The intercom light lit up and began to blink on the Legion mission monitor board. Ayla sighed and leaned over to flip the intercom switch, wondering again, how much longer her shift would last, but refusing to check her wrist chrono again. "Yes?"

"Light Lass," the voice began, "you ARE on monitor duty, correct?"

"Yes," Ayla answered cautiously.

"Then kindly explain just what you see as your duties?"

By now, Ayla had recognized the imperious tone of voice Brainiac 5 reserved for those he considered inferior, which included just about everybody."Ummmmmm, well, to monitor the Legionnaires' activities and the SP distress calls." Ayla smiled, having managed to paraphrase the Legion code quite nicely, she thought.

"Ah, I see," continued the clipped voice of Brainiac 5.

"Is something wrong, Brainy?" Ayla asked.

"Wrong?...Wrong?" Brainy's voice continued almost in a monotone, "What could possibly be wrong? Three experiments ruined, four more that I might as well scrap, and you wonder if something is wrong? I have carefully calibrated and adjusted the temperature in this lab to compensate for my own personal body heat. I figure that into many experiments, and today, two someones enter my lab, in my absence, and WITHOUT my permission, and six months of work is ruined. NO, NOTHING IS WRONG!"

"Brainy, I am so sorry," Ayla blushed and apologized, "is there anything I can do?"

The silence stretched out for minutes; Ayla was tempted to check the switch to make sure the connection wasn't broken, then Brainiac's carefully controlled voice came through. "Is there anything you can do? Yes. Come down to the lab, spend six months to a year recreating the experiments, with no mistakes, I might add, and allow me to go on to other important work."

Ayla stared at the intercom, unsure how to answer, then she heard Brainiac 5's voice mutter, just before the connection was broken, "I'm getting a lock on that door."

Chapter 4

Hart brought the skimmer in low over the heavily forested area surrounding the resort hotel. As he began to slow, approaching the open area in front of the usually busy entrance, the skimmer again slewed wildly to one side. Val was forced to cling to the seat straps to avoid being thrown out of the skimmer and Hart again fought to keep them upright, causing neither to hear the curses coming from the last of the trees they passed over.

Val shot Hart another dirty look as the skimmer eased to a landing before the entrance to the hotel. Hart grinned crookedly and shrugged. "Updraft?"

"I'm driving on the way back," Val answered. "Now what's the plan here, if they provide the Venegorian ink to all their guests, how are we supposed to find the kidnappers?"

"I don't have all the answers, Val." Hart faced his friend, a pleading look in his eyes. "Let's ask a few questions and hope we get lucky, OK?"

The two young Legionnaires approached the door which slid open to admit them into the brightly lit lobby. Hart and Val moved cautiously into the crowded lobby, ready for any threat, or so they thought.

"AIEEEEEEEEGH!"

Both boys fell into a defensive posture at the ear-piercing scream. The crowd parted like the Red Sea of legend and a figure came charging toward the pair of heroes. "LEGIONNAIRES! I RECOGNIZE YOU!"

Karate Kid placed himself back to back with Nemesis Kid, "Take him out quick if we can, Hart, this crowd worries me."

The crowd continued to part and a small figure finally burst through to confront the two Legionnaires, all eight arms waving wildly in the air. Karate Kid was shocked into inaction by the short Muratemian male who confronted him, dressed in a tuxedo bearing the monogram SLASH. Citizens of Muratem usually disdained wearing any clothing at all, except for shoes, and none had any body or facial hair. Yet, here Val was faced with a tuxedo wearing male, sporting a white handle-bar mustache.

"Thank you for responding so quickly, and I never expected to have my complaint answered by members of your famed group, I was hoping only for a couple of Science Police officers." The small figure paused to breathe, which allowed Val to squeeze in a word.

"Sir, you are?" Val asked as he and Hart relaxed slightly.

"Forgive my rude behavior, honored sentient." The small figure calmed, almost immediately, and bowed at the waist, all eight hands sweeping the floor. "I am Gzoncf M'Svedh, major domo of the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton. I most humbly offer my apology to you for my excitement."

"That's better, Mr. M'Svedh." Hart turned to face the major domo and spoke carefully, trying to avoid stumbling over the strange Muratemian pronunciation. "Now if you would..."

His moment of calm used, M'Svedh launched into another hurried tirade. "Never in my seventeen years as major domo have I ever had anything like this happen. It's not enough that they did not pay the bill, but to knock one of our guides unconscious and forage untended into the park, well, the effrontery of it all."

"Mr. M'Svedh," broke in Hart, "we are not here to answer your distress call. I'm sorry, but we have pressing business, you will have to wait on the SPs, please."

The Muratemian continued unabated. "And to hear the noise, the other guests have been complaining non-stop. I myself personally asked them to be quiet, why it sounded..."

"Mr. M'Svedh," Val tried.

"I mean, would you believe, it sounded like someone was being murdered, or tortured, and we just don't put up with that kind of thing here at..."

Hart raised his voice as he signaled Val to attempt to move away from the excited major domo. "I'm sorry, Mr. M'Svedh, really I am, but we can't take the time right now..."

"...the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton. Maybe cross town at the Holiday Biltmore, but not here. I mean to tell you..." The small figure continued to follow the two boys through the crowd, still waving all eight hands. "To have to listen to that young girl screaming like that, I don't know how such ruffians ever managed to check into this establishment. I really am going to have to retrain the night staff."

Val stopped suddenly, and reached out to catch Hart's arm. He turned back to face the small major domo. "Excuse me, sir, could you say that again?"

"Ruffians, I tell you. They came in in the middle of the night, paid in pure gold, which I suppose was impressive to the night man, though now that gold is gone, just disappeared I tell you, and the bill remains, plus the damages-"

"No." Val tried to grab the small major domo's hands and quickly realized he was not equipped for the job. "Please, sir, the part about the girl, what was it you said?"

"Yes, damages," the major domo continued his rant, "the room was destroyed, the furniture is warped into unimaginable shapes. Amari knows how that was done. Then they injured one of my guides, and pilfered enough supplies for an extended safari into the park."

Val managed to grasp two of the flailing hands. "Hart, help me out here, I think he knows something."

Hart turned back and after a short, semi-comical pursuit, caught two of the remaining six arms. The two boys then lifted the small figure of Gzoncf M'Svedh, major domo of the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton, completely off the floor.

The remaining four arms continued to flail briefly, then as the situation sank in, the arms slowed and were finally still. The small figure hung loosely between the two Legionnaires, then in a pitiful voice asked, "Sentients?"

"Mr M'Svedh," Val worked hard to keep a straight face as the crowd surrounding them tittered in amusement, "you mentioned a girl. We have an interest in the girl. Please tell us what you can."

"Now," added an obviously agitated Hart.

Gzoncf M'Svedh continued to hang between the two Legionnaires as he began to nod his head. "If the kind sentients would return this humble major domo to the floor, I would be honored to share what meager information I possess."

Back on the floor, the small major domo turned to move through the crowd. "If the two honored Legionnaires would accompany self to the office..."  
Hart moved to block his path as the crowd backed away, sensing the agitation of the young Legionnaires. "Here and now, M'Svedh, we don't have time for pleasantries. Tell us about the girl."

M'Svedh paused then shrugged and began to speak. Now it's been said that a Muratemian could not talk if his hands were tied, and M'Svedh quickly began to weave his hands up and down, in and out, pointing and gesturing as he spoke. Val soon found himself forced to close his eyes and try to attain a semi-meditative state in order to make any sense of the major domo's words.

"Just this morning, the young master came to the hotel with an unconscious female companion. He informed the staff she had been drinking, it's not rare, many sentient races cannot imbibe of the many varied intoxicants served in the entertainment district. For example, take Kono juice, a specialty of City Star, now I have seen many..."

"Mr M'Svedh, please."

"Oh my, I digress, pardon me, sirs." The short major domo's arms continued to weave their intricate patterns in the air as he shook all over in confusion and frustration. "The young girl apparently awoke shortly after entering the suite and began to cause quite a disturbance. I myself was forced to ask the lady to please calm the girl and cease the uproar. Now don't get me wrong, we here at the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton are quite adept at serving our guests needs, and normally our guests are quite well behaved, though we do occasionally have certain elements which seemed predisposed to cause problems. Now when this happens our security staff is usually able to handle the problem. You see, we do have one of the most proficient of security, here at the Safari Laquin..."

Hart's voice rose over the major domo's in anger. "THE GIRL! TELL US ABOUT THE GIRL, NOW!"

Gzonfc M'Svedh was momentarily shocked in to absolute stillness, all eight hands frozen in an odd tangle of limbs, his eyes wide and staring at the angry Legionnaire. He quickly glanced at Val, and found the second Legionnaire's eyes closed, his breathing deep and steady. Finding no help there, he turned again to face the blond headed youth.

"Yes, young master, the girl. Shortly after I made my appearance at the suite to ask for calm, the old mistress and the young master, along with their retinue, descended upon one of our guides and, the horror of it, knocked her unconscious. They took her provisions and disappeared into the park." The major domo paused, looked around conspiratorially, then leaned closer to Hart and whispered, "Were the mistress and young master not part of the royal family of Orando, I would have them forever barred from this establishment."

Val's eyes snapped open on the word Orando, and he grabbed Hart by the arm and the two moved as one, hurriedly through the crowded lobby toward the door.

"We've got them, Val, hurry!" Hart and Val burst through the opening door and slammed into another person trying to enter, sending all three tumbling to the ground.

"Nass!"

"Grife!"

"Sprock it, watch where you're going!"

Val was the first to reach his feet, as he rolled semi-gracefully into an upright position. As he tried to straighten, he felt a heavy netting drop over his back, a stick net which soon had him entangled.

Hart, his breath partially driven from his lungs, rolled to his hands and knees, and felt the same sticky netting dropping over him. Hart's powers activated automatically, his skin secreting a caustic substance that quickly burned through the netting. However, before he could rise, a small figure stepped close and kicked him hard in the ribs, driving the rest of the air from his chest.

Val saw Hart collapse on the lawn and then twisted to try and see his assailant better. He tried and failed to break the netting and knew he would need several seconds to find the weak point. His eyes fell on the small figure approaching him, smiling. Val rolled his eyes in despair.

Chapter 5

Hart pushed himself to his knees, gasping for air, and from the corner of his eye he spied the figure standing menacingly over Val. With a painful effort, he thrust himself to his feet and began advancing toward their attacker trusting in his unique power to protect him. One step...two. Under his breath he muttered, "Hold on Val, I'm coming." Hart watched as Val struggled to face his attacker, hindered as he was by the heavy netting. The next sound caused Hart to stop his approach and stare in horror.

The figure standing over Val giggled.

"Alana!"

Val's cry of recognition shocked Hart back into motion and he closed the distance and grasped their attacker by the shoulder, spinning her to face him. Alana.

"I'm sorry guys," the young girl began apologizing and explaining, "you two came barrelling out of the door, knocking me down. I just reacted defensively, I couldn't tell it was you guys in the dark."

Hart stood open mouthed in astonishment, looking down at the young heroine, who had almost bested two Legionnaires.

"It's OK, Alana," Val answered. "Ummmmm, is there something you can do about this netting?"

"Oh, nass," the young girl cursed briefly, "I am so sorry, Val, here let me dissolve it." She reached out and touched the webbing she had produced, instantly dissolving it away.

Val, free once more, stood and brushed himself off before speaking. "Alana, what are you doing here, and how did you even know where we were?"

The small girl blushed slightly, but when she spoke there was pride in her voice. "I took a cab to Legion headquarters, and waited outside. Then you guys came out and went back in, so I climbed the wall, I can do that, ya know, and when you guys flew away in the skimmer, I kinda hitched a ride, but I fell off in those trees and then came here to see if I could help."

"NO!" Hart and Val spoke in unison.

Val immediately felt sorry when he saw the chagrined look on Alana's face, and then remembered something she said. "Alana, what did you mean, you hitched a ride?"

Hart turned and began walking toward the entrance to the nearby wildlife park. "Come on, Val, we don't have time for this," he called over his shoulder.

"Just a second, Hart," Val replied, then turned back to Alana.

Alana was beaming. "Well, you see," she told Val, "I can make that webbing I caught you guys with, that's part of my power too, and it has lots of uses. I jumped from the wall at Legion HQ to the bottom of the skinner, and attached myself with the webbing."

"That's pretty remarkable stuff, Alana," Val reached out to pat the young hero on the back as he spoke, "and you are truly, a remarkable girl."

"Thanks," she bubbled over at the praise, "the only bad thing is it only lasts for a little while, that's why I fell off in the tree." Alana reached back and rubbed her backside, unconsciously directing Val's attention to that area.

Val shook his head, as if to clear cobwebs, as he once again realized this little girl was all woman. Lifting his eyes to meet Alana's, Val told her, "I think you should come with us."

Alana literally bounced into Val's arms and again kissed him deeply. "Oh thank you," she bubbled when they drew apart, "you won't regret this. I can help."

"VAL!" Hart's shout caused Val and Alana to spin quickly to face Nemesis Kid, putting more distance between them as they did.

"You two either need to get a room," he nodded to sarcastically indicate the Safari Laquinta Aladdin Savoy Hilton, "or get your butts in gear."  
Val and Alana blushed the same shade of red.

"Right," Val finally blurted, "let's go Alana, we have a princess to rescue." He reached over, took her hand in his, and the two of them ran to where Hart waited beside the electronic gate leading to the wildlife enclosure.

The three teens entered the park and immediately the darkness closed like a glove. The park outside SLASH was heralded as the last great wildlife refuge, and the key word was wild. It was like stepping from a city street into an equatorial rainforest. For a moment the three teens were overwhelmed by the silence, then they realized the jungle was not at all silent. A plethora of noises began to assault their ears, strange, night time jungle noises.

"Look." Alana was pointing left toward the jungle. There in the edge of the visitor path was a place where someone, or someones, had veered from the path into the dense surrounding jungle, leaving behind a trail of broken, trampled vegetation.

"Good eyes, Alana," Hart barked then headed down the new made path. "Come on Val, let's get moving."

With Hart breaking trail, Alana in the middle and Val playing rear guard, the three teens made good headway through the jungle, though not without a price. After only a few minutes, and with less than half a mile travelled, all three were suffering from various cuts and scratches. Hart took the worst of it, being in the lead, his uniform was torn and the arms hung in tatters. Alana had lost most of her costume webbing to the vines and briars, and her exposed legs were criss-crossed with bloody trails where briars had dragged at her. Val, comparatively was in the best shape of the three, but still he had long since lost the belt to his uniform and his upper body was exposed through his open jacket.

Suddenly Hart stopped and held up his hand. Alana, walking along with her eyes on the ground, searching for any more troublesome plants, plowed into Hart's back. Val caught her to keep her from falling and the three teens knelt in the jungle, each straining to peer through the dense underbrush.  
After the three were still, it became obvious why Hart had stopped so suddenly. The jungle noises had ceased abruptly, and in their place was the sound of voices, angry voices.

Val leaned forward, ever so slightly, in an attempt to make out what the voices were angrily discussing. He wasn't certain, but thought he had heard the words 'Projectra' and 'Orando'.

Hart motioned for silence, and the three rescuers crept slowly, silently through the jungle toward the voices. A scant number of yards closer and the dark jungle began becoming perceptibly brighter. The reason soon became apparent as the trio found themselves on the edge of a small clearing, in the center of which burned a small campfire.

Hart, Val, and Alana became still again, each studying the clearing. Alana's eyes again proved themselves sharp, as she gestured to the northernmost end of the clearing. There, tightly bound to a tree, a canvas bag covering her head, was the object of the night's quest, Hart's date, Princess Projectra, Legionnaire and heir to the throne of Orando.

Hart gasped almost inaudibly, and only Val's strong grip on his shoulder stayed the lad from rushing to her aid. Val made a circular motion with his free hand and hoped thatHart understood his intention of circling the clearing, thereby giving them two points of attack. Hart looked confused for a moment, then nodded, and Val slipped silently away.

Hart and Alana waited. Hart's breathing sounded loud and harsh in the stillness of the night. The bound captive whimpered under her hood, and Hart again had to be checked, this time by Alana's hand and eyes.

Alana searched the far side of the clearing for some sign of Val. The jungle opposite she and Hart seemed still and undisturbed, promising no end to the interminable waiting.

"But, why, Grandmother?" The voice of an angry young man again broke the stillness of the night, and the owner of the voice strode into view, seemingly from the air at the end of the clearing opposite the captive princess. A tall bearded young man, dressed in chainmail and carrying a huge battle axe in one hand and a curled bullwhip in the other. He gestured menacingly toward his captive. "If I kill her now, I become the heir. It's simple, it's clean."

Another figure stepped from the air, a figure of indeterminable age, bent and twisted, but radiating power nonetheless. "My impetuous grandson," her ancient voice rasped on the evening air, "her death would only hasten your own. Until the King formally names you as heir you have no protection. My way, the slow way, is best. My son will arrive here on Terra, today. He will find her house, and the blood. He will find the ransom note and will understand. His only choice is to name you, Pharrox, heir to Orando." The ancient hag threw back her head and cackled loudly. "Then, my grandson, what we have taken by trickery," she gestured and the heretofore unseen tent shimmered into being, along with two armed guards, "we shall hold with power." Another gesture and the small campfire blazed into a roaring bonfire, its tendrils of flame climbing as if to lick the stars.

The two figures in the clearing laughed loudly into the night. Then the bearded young man turned to look toward the captive princess. His anger and hatred were like a caged beast, waiting only for its handler to venture too close. "Then, cousin of mine," he spat the words across the clearing, "then, you will die at the hands of the true heir to Orando."

Carelessly he tossed the battle axe to the side and uncurled the vicious looking bullwhip. "Until then, my pretty cousin, I wish to hear you sing." He cracked the whip loudly in the night and approached the hooded captive. He flicked the whip to lightly curl it around her ankle; she flinched, which caused an evil grin to cross his face. "No, I've changed my mind. It's not singing I want, I want to hear you scream!"

With practiced ease, and speed which caught even the two Legionnaires by surprise, Pharoxx flicked the whip back and snapped it forward toward the unprotected captive. The silver tipped black leather whip sailed with deadly intent toward the princess who stoically stood ready to receive the lash.

Chapter 6

Hart and Val burst into the clearing like two silent predators. Val slammed, shoulder first, into the bearded Pharoxx, while Hart intercepted and blocked the tip of the whip. Pharoxx stumbled to the side, the wind driven from his body, as Val rolled to his feet ready for any counter attack.

Hart caught the whip, allowing it to twist around his wrist, then with a flick of his wrist, pulled it from the slackened grip of Pharoxx.

With a roar of anger, Pharoxx spun, his battle axe ready for action. At the same moment, the old hag gestured the two guards into the fray. With swords drawn, the two quickly joined the fight, squaring off against Val, separating him from Hart.

Val dropped instinctively into a fighting stance and managed to successfully parry the first tentative thrusts of the swordsmen. The two to one odds made the fight seem one sided, though Val grinned at the chance to really cut loose. Spinning and kicking, Val drove the two soldiers back toward the tent.

Hart dropped into a stance, much like Val's, and watched as Pharoxx spun and twirled the huge battle axe as if it were a toy. Pharoxx grinned as he slowly drew nearer to the blond intruder, sure he would yet see blood this night.

Trusting in his unique power, Hart stepped forward to draw Pharoxx's strike. Seeing his chance, Pharoxx swung the mighty axe with all his might, the blow low and designed to cleave the blond youngster through at the waist. Hart stood steady, ready to receive the blow.

At that moment, Alana decided to enter the battle. She darted out of the underbrush and turned to face the old woman. Her hands raised as she prepared to fire her never saw her, and Hart noticed her too late to stop the axe from striking her. The shaft of the battle axe struck her behind her head, causing her head to snap forward before she crumpled to the ground like a discarded doll.

Hart easily parried the deflected axe blow with his now invulnerable arm, then twisted to kneel beside the injured Alana. He quickly rolled her to her back and was horrified to see blood trickling from her mouth, nose, and one ear. Trusting his invulnerability to protect him, he swept the injured girl into his arms and turned to move her from the combat area.

Val had little difficulty disposing of the two guards. Though armed with swords, they presented almost no challenge to his martial arts skills. A punch here, a kick there, and the two guards were out of commission. He turned to find the old woman snarling at him, and though he had no desire to fight her, he assumed a defensive position./p

The old woman mumbled a few words under her breath and gestured toward the brightly burning fire, and spoke clearly, "Spirit of the flame, attend and obey Hagga." She then swept her hands toward the brown headed intruder.

Val's eyes widened as he saw the fire stir, he backed up a step as the fire rose and assumed a humanoid shape. This fire spirit, for so the old witch had called it, began to shuffle toward him. Behind the walking fire, Val noticed Hart lifting Alana into his arms and turning his back on Pharoxx, who grinned evilly and prepare to split Hart with a single blow of his axe.

"Hart, behind you," Val called a warning, a warning that was very nearly his last.

The fire spirit chose that moment to strike, while Val's attention was diverted. The fire figure swung one burning arm and the flames leaped toward Val, engulfing his head.

Only Val's years of training prevented total tragedy. The young Legionnaire felt the change in air temperature instinctively and he immediately rolled to his left, away from the flames. Val regained his feet and faced off again against his fiery foe. His concentration, his determination to find his opponent's weakness, his will, these traits served to keep Val fighting when lesser men might have fallen, He was not even aware of his injury, even as his hair still smoked and the blackened skin on his head began peeling and falling away.

Pharoxx exploded in a warrior's yell as he brought his mighty battle axe down between Hart's shoulder blades. The mighty blade sang as it clove the air, striking precisely where its wielder intended. As the blade made contact, the gong like sound reverberated through the jungle as metal met invulnerable flesh. The force of the blow vibrated back up the handle of the axe into Pharoxx's hands and arms. With a cry of pain, the large warrior let the once mighty, now dented and useless blade fall to the dirt.

The force of the blow caused Hart to stumble and he dropped Alana, harder than he intended, outside the clearing. With a silent prayer for her safety, Hart turned to face Pharoxx, who stood in the center of the clearing shaking both arms. He caught sight of Val and the fire creature, and felt his stomach turn as he witnessed the extent of Val's burns. He turned back to Pharoxx, eyes glinting like metal. "Not so bad without your toy, huh, tough guy? Let's finish this."

A flash of light startled Hart, and he watched wide eyed as the battle axe, restored to pristine condition, rose and floated to Pharoxx's hand. Pharoxx gripped the axe once again and faced off squarely with Hart.

Hart couldn't help grinning. "What makes you think it will work any better this time?"

Hart felt a hard blow to his legs and found himself falling to the ground. He rolled to his knees and observed the old woman thrusting her hands toward him. Another hammer-like blow struck him in the chest and he felt the air rushing from his lungs. As he was slammed backward into the ground, he felt the peculiar tingle that signaled his power was adjusting. Desperately trying to draw air into his tortured lungs, he watched as the old woman gestured again and the flash of light struck him once more, with no effect.

I...aieghhhhhhh!" Hart's scream of pain was the result of a glancing axe blow which struck his arm, laying bare the bone from wrist to elbow. Hart watched in horror as blood began to drip from his now useless arm, to fall onto the packed dirt of the clearing.

Pharoxx's laughter rang in the night air as he spun the axe and prepared to close with Hart once more.

Val shook his head, trying desperately to clear his vision. His eyes were beginning to cloud over and the pain was beginning to override his years of training. Realizing the extent of his injuries and fearful of lapsing into unconsciousness, Val dove under the swinging arm of the fire spirit, rolled on the hard packed earth and regained his feet. Reaching behind his head, he felt the rough canvas of the primitive tent. With a flick of his wrist, he collapsed the tent frame and pulled the canvas covering into his arms.  
The slower moving fire spirit awkwardly turned and began to once more approach the injured hero. The creature lifted its arms, determined to catch Val in its fiery embrace.  
Val allowed the creature to close with him until he once again felt the heat on his skin. With a warrior's cry, Val spun the canvas tent high and let it drop over the fire creature. He then threw himself on the canvas, using his body weight to drive the oxygen from the covered creature, extinguishing the flames.

Hart's eyes sought out Val, seeking assistance, and watched as Val threw himself on the canvas covered fire spirit. Hart ducked under Pharoxx's wildly swinging axe, listening to the frustrated screams of the large man, who, having drawn first blood was moving in for the kill. Hart used the skills he had learned from Val to sweep the legs of Pharoxx, bringing the chainmail wearing warrior crashing to the ground.

"Val, the hag," called a desperate Hart, then noticed that Val had not moved from where he lay atop the canvas tent. Hart bent, scooped an handful of dirt from the ground and threw it into the eyes of Hagga, causing her to scream and begin rubbing her eyes.

Hart spun to face the rising Pharoxx, moved quickly across the clearing, and kicked the large man under his chin. The momentum of the kick caused Hart to fall awkwardly. He reached to break his fall and caught himself with his injured arm; lights flashed in his eyes as the pain coursed through the injured limb and Hart fell to sprawl on the ground.

Hart gritted his teeth and pushed himself upright. Seeing Pharoxx groggily trying to rise again, he stepped unsteadily toward the warrior, determined to end this fight once and for all. Hart drew back his fist and took aim on the point where Pharoxx's neck met his skull.  
"Do it, and your friend dies."

Hart froze at the sound of the hag's voice. He turned his head and saw the old woman standing in the middle of the clearing. Floating beside her was an unconscious Karate Kid, wrapped tightly in the canvas tent.

The old woman cackled in laughter. "One thought is all it will take and the tent will crush the life from your friend."

Hart could see the truth in these words, already Val's breath came in tortured gasps, and his lips were an unnatural shade of blue. Hart stood frozen, his knockout blow never delivered, as Pharoxx regained his feet, shook his head to clear it, and then retrieved his axe.

Hart made no move to counter the witch's magic even as he felt it reach out and bind him as solidly as the tent bound Val. He watched in horror as Val's unconscious form floated into position next to him, and then both boys were forced to their knees.

The old woman moved to stand before the two captives and was joined by her grandson. "As the soon to be heir to the throne of Orando, Pharoxx, how do you judge these interlopers?"

Pharoxx looked from the captives to Hagga, confusion clear on his face.

"Guilty or not, son of my daughter," the old woman spoke sharply, irritated by her grandson's indecision, "a king must render judgement."

Pharoxx strutted before Hart and Val like a peacock, then announced, "Guilty."

"And how should they be punished, my liege," asked Hagga deferentially.

Pharoxx's eyes burned with a passion not often seen. "They must die!" he barked.

"They must be executed, Pharoxx," the hag spoke reproachfully to her grandson, "a king must never revel in death. Now, as judgement has been passed, and sentence given, Pharoxx, it falls to you to carry out the sentence. Execute the prisoners."

Pharoxx grinned, again giving away his bloodlust. Hart cringed to think that this bloodthirsty creature might one day rule an entire planet. As Pharoxx drew back his battle axe, lining up to behead both boys with a single blow, Hart offered up a silent prayer to whatever God might be listening.

Chapter 7

Hagga clapped her hands in glee as Pharoxx prepared to deliver the death blow to the young Legionnaires. Suddenly a loud voice split the night air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a feeling it would anger a few people."  
Hagga and Pharoxx spun to find the clearing quickly filling with Legionnaires. Superboy and Mon-el led the procession, they were joined by Ultra Boy, Supergirl, Lightning Lad, Sun Boy, and what seemed like the rest of the active membership. None of the assemblage seemed particularly happy.

Pharoxx dropped his axe and Hagga began to back away in fear. With a mumbled curse Hagga disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pharoxx stared in horror as she disappeared and screamed, "Grandmother?"

Pharoxx began to back away from the Legionnaires, hands raised to ward off any attack. When none came, he shook his head and stared as the jungle behind the

Legionnaires began to become visible, through the assembled heroes.  
"Do it now," hissed a voice behind Pharoxx, "I can't maintain the image...too weak."

With a roar of anger, Pharoxx realized he had been tricked and he dove for his weapon. As he did, a heavy, sticky webbing enclosed him, with the exception on the arm reaching for the axe. A small, very angry young woman, blood streaming from a knot on the back of her head, ran into the clearing, lifted one booted foot as high as she was able, and smashed it down on his extended hand.

Pharoxx roared in anger and pain, and began to struggle against the webbing.

Alana looked down on the large man in disgust, then drew back her foot and kicked him hard on the temple. As his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground, the small girl spat blood on the ground and snarled, "That'll teach you to pick on girls."

She raised her hands and completely encased the large man in her webbing, then wavered, stumbled a few steps and slumped back to the ground where she sat, hands pressed against her temples, her stomach rolling and twisting.

"Alana," the voice called, "are you all right?"

Alana shook her head slowly, then began pushing herself to her feet. "No, Princess," she replied, "I've been knocked in the head and I feel like I'm gonna blow chunks." The small girl wiped her face with her hands and took a deep breath, "Give me just a second, can you?"

Alana moved slowly around out of Projectra's sight and the Princess soon felt her bindings ease and slip away.

Moving her hands in front of her, Jeckie began to briskly massage her wrists. "Thanks, Alana." She turned to hug her savior and found the girl unconscious on the the girl's eyes, she discovered one pupil to be totally dilated and the other a pinpoint. "That's not a good sign," she muttered then moved quickly to free Val and Hart and lay them comfortably out on the ground.

Lifting her hand to her mouth, she spoke into her Legion flight ring/communicator, "Whoever is on duty, this is Princess Projectra. I need medical assistance and a Science Police patrol to target my ring signature immediately."

Epilogue

The door to the medical center slid soundlessly open to admit the hand-holding couple who moved quickly to the bank of lifts and entered. Exiting on the 27th floor, the couple moved with determination to Room 2763 and pushed their way through the door.

As the door swung open, the small girl, who had been more than halfway in the bed turned, her look of annoyance becoming a smile, which lit up her face. "Hart, Jeckie, how nice." Turning to back to the bed, she reached out and took the hand of Val Armorr, "Look, Val, you have real visitors."

Val smiled as best he could, the plasti-flesh on his face was still too fresh to allow much expression. "Guys, I told you it's not necessary to visit every day."

"It's the least we can do, Val," Hart grinned, "you did take the brunt of the punishment, you and Alana here. Jeckie suffered a bit from exposure and I had a few bruises, but that's nothing compared to your burns or Alana's concussion. Besides," He winked at Val, "Jeckie keeps insisting."  
Jeckie caught Hart's arm and turned him to face away from the bed, allowing Alana a chance to fix her clothing back in place, "Look, Hart, do you think these flowers need water?"

"Jeckie, they're holo-flowers," Hart answered passing his hand through the image, "I would think you would recognize that."

Turning again to Val, Jeckie winked at Alana, who responded with a smile of thanks.

"So, Val, when do you get released," Hart asked, "I know you must be aching to begin working out again."

It was the diminutive Alana who answered, "The doc said tomorrow, if he continues to improve, and I'm going to make sure he takes it easy for a while."

"You'll be happy to know that Pharoxx is behind bars, awaiting extradition to Orando. Hagga is still in hiding, and Daddy wants to give a banquet to honor the three of you." Jeckie stepped around Hart and leaned over Val, her face lowered until their lips met. Moments later, Alana cleared her throat and the kiss was broken abruptly.  
Princess Projectra blushed deeply and looked at Val through changed eyes. She stepped back from the bed and again took Hart's hand. "Just a little thanks from a grateful damsel, no longer, in distress."

The four teenagers stood in an uncomfortable silence till Hart's pocket communicator buzzed. Snapping it open, he quickly covered the readout with his hand. Eyes wide, he told his friends, "I gotta take a call, I'll be right back."

Slipping into the hallway, Hart looked up and down the hall, then inserted the ear piece and spoke into the communicator. "Yes?"

He paused listening. "Now?"

"I may be having second thoughts."

"Yes, I understand that."

"Yes, I agreed, but..."

"No, it's just that things have changed."

A look of horror passed over his face.

"You...you wouldn't?"

Slumping his shoulders, Hart leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"All right...yes, I believe you...I'll do it."

"I said I'll do it. Everything we talked about, yes."

As the communicator went dead, Hart rubbed tears from his eyes. He slowly sank until he was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. "What have I done...what have I done."

END


End file.
